warcraftfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel
WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel is a prequel novel to the film Warcraft: The Beginning. Description :In the world of Draenor, the strong and fiercely independent Frostwolf Clan are faced with increasingly harsh winters and thinning herds. When Gul’dan, a mysterious outsider, arrives in Frostfire Ridge offering word of new hunting lands, Durotan, the Clan’s chieftain, must make an impossible decision: abandon the territory, pride and traditions of his people, or lead them into the unknown. :An original tale of survival, conflict and magic that leads directly into the events of Warcraft, an epic adventure from Legendary Pictures and Universal Pictures, based on Blizzard Entertainment’s global phenomenon. Plot summary Prologue On the planet Draenor, in the Frostfire Ridge, Durotan on his mount Sharptooth, Garad on his mount Ice, and Drek'Thar on his mount Wise-ear are on Durotan's first ever hunt. Durotan failed to kill a bull calf, only injuring the animal. So Durotan, Garad, and Drek'Thar go alone to kill the bull calf and track it down to the feet of Greatfather Mountain. Durotan eventually finds and kills the bull calf. Chapter 1 Some time after Durotan's first hunt, after two days of tracking a herd of clefthooves‎, Durotan, Garad, Geyah on her mount Singer, and Orgrim Doomhammer on his mount Biter mange to find the herd. After a fight with a cow, Durotan lands the killing blow with his spear. Afterwords, Kurg'nal arrived and informed Garad that Gul'dan had come to parley with him. He also stated that he had a slave, and they were both green. Chapter 2 Garad asked Durotan and Orgrim to return to Frostfire Ridge with him and Geyah and ordered Nohrar, Kagra, and Grukag to stay behind and prepare the meat and hides for the trip back to the village. When they returned back to the village, Gul'dan had arrived and was sitting on the Stone Seat, with Garona crouching besides him. During the parley, Gul'dan refused to state the name of his parents and clan and offered them a new homeland. Garad was offended by the offer, but Gul'dan said he was the warlock spoken about outside of Frostfire Ridge. Two years ago, a Frostwolf hunting party had allied with a group of orcs from the Warsong Clan in order to track a herd of talbuk. During the feast, one of the Warsong orcs mentioned a warlock with strange powers. Gul'dan stated that Draenor was dying, with Garad countering that conditions they were facing were just a cycle. Gul'dan stated that those in the south were not facing just a cycle, but the complete dying out of their lands. Garad stated that he did not care what happened to those in the south. Gul'dan simply took out a "blood" apple, took his finger and cut it in two, revealing it was dead inside, with no seeds. Chapter 3 Gul'dan elaborated he had created his own clan of a sorts, the Horde, and stated that the Warsong Clan, Laughing Skull Clan, and the Bleeding Hollow Clan had joined the Horde. He described those who did not join the Horde as Red Walkers. Garad still refused his offer and Gul'dan and Garona left the village. Characters Main characters *Durotan *Garad *Drek'Thar *Geyah *Orgrim Doomhammer *Gul'dan *Garona Halforcen Supporting characters *Ice *Sharptooth *Wise-ear *Singer *Biter *Kurg'nal *Nohrar *Kagra *Grukag Mentioned characters *Durkosh *Orgrim Doomhammer's mother *Unnamed chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan *Draka *Gul'dan's father *Kovogor See also * References Category:WarCraft: The Beginning novels